


Bite Into Me Harder

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Demon Ryan, M/M, Mild Choking Kink, Smut, Tentacle Dick, demon shane, slight blood, there's a bit of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: When all of the “Shane is a demon” comments started to roll in, Ryan started getting suspicious. The more he looked for the signs, the more he began to notice things were just… slightly off. Not enough to notice if you weren’t looking, but glaringly obvious if you knew what to look for; Ryan knew very well how a glamor worked, as he used one himself. After all, not everyone responded positively to a set of horns and a few too many pairs of eyes.





	Bite Into Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with tentadick demons, it was only a matter of time
> 
> Fic title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI)

                When all of the “Shane is a demon” comments started to roll in, Ryan started getting suspicious. The more he looked for the signs, the more he began to notice things were just… slightly off. Not enough to notice if you weren’t looking, but glaringly obvious if you knew what to look for; Ryan knew very well how a glamor worked, as he used one himself. After all, not everyone responded positively to a set of horns and a few too many pairs of eyes. Any attempt to look at a certain part of Shane’s hairline would result in his eyes sliding off slightly away from it, where Ryan assumed his horns might be. The sliding sensation, although dampened considerably, also happened around Shane’s hands. He’d be lying if he said that the very real possibility that Shane was like him wasn’t exciting. Sure, he had a pretty sizeable crush on the big guy, but where he would’ve had to hold back with human Shane, demon Shane would have no problem taking him at his peak.

                He’d call Shane out on the glamor, but Ryan knew denial would be just around the corner in that conversation. He’d just have to catch Shane in the act, and he knew _just_ how he was going to do it too. Shane was a protective type, Ryan was well aware of this, and he was going to put that knowledge to use at their next filming location. Luckily enough, it was their one demon episode of the season, and they were going to be staying the night. He couldn’t have planned it more perfectly if he had tried.

                “What’re you thinking about over there, Ry? You’ve been staring off into space at me for like ten minutes now.” Shane looked at him curiously before going back to whatever he’d been working on, probably the script for the next Ruining History if Ryan had to guess.

                “Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about filming tomorrow. Demon episode and all.” He shrugged before turning back to his own computer. What had he been working on again?

                “Getting a little sp-sp-spooked already, little guy?” Shane put on his weird teasing voice, poking his shoulder as he faked stuttering over his words.

                “Fuck off, Shane.” Ryan grumbled in return, only to the tune of Shane laughing in response.

                “So, what’s the deal with this place? Occult stuff? Murder?” Shane asked him as his laughter died down, genuinely curious about where they were going. He was a history nerd through and through, whether it was debunking it, or just some stuff about old houses.

                “Do you want basic run down or full thing?” Ryan asked as he clicked into the document with his research. Granted, at this point he practically knew it like the back of his hand, but still.

                “I got the time, let’s hear the full thing.” Shane turned his chair to face Ryan and sat back, waiting for him to begin.

                “Alright, well, the history of this house started in 1893…”

 

                “…and now here it lays, abandoned. The current owner doesn’t really want to do anything with it because of its history and her own experiences in the house.” Ryan finished with a flick of the papers in his hand, gesturing to the house behind him for the cameras. Shane turned to look at the house, eyeing it critically before turning back to Ryan.

                “Are you sure this is structurally safe? Looks a bit on the rickety side to me.” Shane sounded a bit concerned, but they’d certainly been to places that looked even worse than this one did. Ryan wasn’t particularly worried.

                “She said she had it checked out before we came here to film, it should be okay.” Ryan explained as Shane walked off to go inspect the siding on the house, poking and prodding at it as flakes of wood bits came off. Ryan followed not long after, just watching Shane as he did whatever he was doing.

                “Alright then, I guess. If I get crushed by a beam though, I’m gonna haunt your ass horror movie style.” Shane quipped back to him after seemingly being satisfied by his quick inspection.

                “Is this you saying ghosts are real?” Ryan asked excitedly. Shane just shook his head no, as if in disdain for this question that came up in almost every supernatural episode.

                “Whatever you say, big guy.” Ryan shrugged, then unlocked the front door of the house and pushed it open with a creak. It was obvious that no one had been in here for a very long time, the only exception being a set of clean footprints tracked along the dusty flooring. The sunlight coming in through the door highlighted the dust they’d already managed to stir up as it lazily floated through the still air, and Ryan internally groaned. Dust was the actual worst, it got absolutely everywhere and sneezing was inevitable.

                “After you.” Ryan motioned to Shane as he stood with a hand on the door. At this point, it was basically customary for Shane to walk in first.

                “Well aren’t you just a gentleman.” Shane snarked back to him as he stepped inside. He’d gotten maybe 3 steps in before sneezing suddenly, startling them both. Ryan walked in after him, followed by their small camera crew that’d be accompanying them for a couple of hours while they initially explored the house. They’d be leaving afterwards, leaving himself and Shane alone in the house, the perfect time to enact his plan.

                They started their adventure of the house in the living room that branched off of the main hallway. Dust puffed into the air as they sat down on an old couch so that Ryan could finish up reading the part of the script that talked specifically about the people who died in the house’s long history. He hadn’t seen any spirit wisps as they’d walked in, just a couple traces here and there, and it seemed to be only from one entity. After the living room, they explored the dining room and the kitchen, both having that weird energy of being lived in because of the remaining furniture, yet it was completely abandoned. One of the doorways off of the kitchen lead down to the basement, but they skipped it for the time being.

                They climbed a set of concerningly creaky stairs up to the second floor of the house, where the bedrooms were. According to the owner, when her daughter was a toddler, she’d find her seemingly playing with another person in her room and was gifted many drawings of this “invisible friend”. When a quick google search pulled up a picture of a person who died there, that looked too much like her daughter’s drawing, they moved somewhere else as soon as possible. The house was left basically abandoned after that point, very few people stepping foot into it in over 10 years.

                Shane had Ryan do a quick lock-in in that particular room, and he acted scared for the cameras at every little creak or tap that echoed around the room. Logically, he knew there wasn’t actually anything in the room with him, and the tapping was a tree outside hitting the glass of the window, but a show was a show. After that was done, it was time to head down into the basement.

                “Alright, so now we’re heading down into the basement, where the strongest activity has been reported.” Ryan talked to the camera he was holding as he walked down the stairs, Shane following close behind him. He paused at the bottom, waiting for the camera crew to all catch up.

                “Do you ever find it weird that demons just casually live in basements most of the time? Like what’re they doing in there, just having a chill party?” Shane did have a point, that was a pretty good question. Ryan thought on it for a moment before responding, “Well, I mean, I don’t think most people are gonna have a summoning circle on their living room floor.

                “That’d be a _hell_ of a conversation starter though.” Shane shot him a cheeky grin at the pun he had finally managed to work into their banter.

                “Haha, very funny Shane.” Ryan responded deadpanned before bursting into laughter at the mildly offended look that Shane had given him in return. It was a halfway decent pun, he’ll give him that at least.

                When the rest of the crew hit the bottom of the stairs, they went back into the kitchen area, where Ryan and Shane waited while a few of them went downstairs to set up the cameras in their proper spots and angles. Ryan went down first this time, his gopro strapped to his chest, a flashlight in his left hand, and the spirit box sitting quietly in the other. The stairs down to the basement were decently steep, forcing him to nearly walk down them sideways. Once his feet were flat on the floor of the basement, he did a quick flashlight sweep of the small room, noting where the cameras were positioned, as well as the wisp entity he had kept seeing the trail of around the house. He ignored it for the time being, sitting down on the cold floor.

                “I’m gonna turn my light out now, feel free to… touch me I guess? On second thought, please don’t, I’d rather you didn’t, I take that back. Oh god.” Ryan reached over to the flashlight and turned it off with a click before setting it back down next to him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he could see perfectly fine in the dark. Perks of being a demon and all that jazz. He sat in silence for a couple minutes, letting his eyes flick around the room as if he was looking for things that weren’t really there. He’d become quite the convincing actor after doing this for as long as he had, and boy did it come in use sometimes.

                “I’ve got this little box here that’ll let you speak to me. It’s gonna be really loud to start with, but if you’ve got something to say, now’s your chance.” Ryan gently set the spirit box on the concrete floor in front of him and flipped it on. A sudden burst of noise echoed out from it and the sound of flipping static channels grinded on Ryan’s ears, but he made no indication of it. He had a part to play, and he’d gotten pretty good at it over the years. He wasn’t about to slip now. He set his gaze on the small wisp in the corner that thought it was hiding. Ryan sent out a wave of energy, causing the cameras to shut down. He’d excuse it as “the batteries running out unexpectedly” or “the camera malfunctioning” in editing later. In the meantime, over the span of a second, the black of his pupil swirled across his eyes, turning them into a colorless void.

                “Cooperate and I’ll leave you be.” Ryan whispered out, his voice hidden among the static of the spirit box. Hesitantly, the wisp moved from the corner and floated closer to the spirit box. The black drained from his eyes, like ink pouring in reverse, as he got up to reset the cameras. He could’ve just done the energy thing again, but he wanted to make his lie look as genuine as possible. Ryan altered the angle of the cameras slightly as he turned them back on and sat in a different spot than the first time. He looked from the spirit box up to the spirit, and down to the box again, disguising it as nervously looking around the room.

                “If there’s anything here with me, can you tell me your name?” Ryan asked, making his voice jittery. A tendril split off from the wisp, barely grazing the spirit box and making the static sound like garbled speech for a moment.

                “-rla-”

                The tendril had startled back from the box, as if it had been scared by the sudden change of noises that were coming from it. It drifted away slightly but stopped in its tracks.

                “What was that? Can you repeat it for me?” Ryan asked, staring straight at it again, as if daring it to stop. Slowly, but surely, the tendril reached back to the box.

                “-za-”

                “-rla-”

                It had flinched part of the way through, but this time it returned to touch the box, completing Ryan’s request of the entity’s name.

                “Zarla? Who’s Zarla?” Ryan asked in the most bewildered and mildly terrified voice he could pull off. He knew exactly who Zarla was but playing it up for the camera was necessary. The wisp – Zarla – had been murdered here in an attempt to summon a demon. It had failed, obviously, as there were no other demons here, or anywhere within a multiple mile radius.

                “-de”

                “-mon-”

                “-ge-”

                “-out.”

                The wisp stayed in contact with the box the whole time, and even though it was only a wispy form, it seemed to stare at him defiantly. It was a fair reaction considering the circumstances of their death, and they had cooperated with his request, so he acquiesced to their request.

                “Okay, yep, I’m done, no more of that. I’m just gonna go now, please don’t follow me upstairs. Oh _shit_ , why did I say that, god damn it.” More hamming it up for the cameras as he scrambled to turn the spirit box off and rush up the stairs. He looked convincingly frightened when he opened the door and stepped out into the light of the flashlights of the recording crew.

                “Your turn Shane.” He said cheekily as he turned to where Shane had been sitting on the horrendously dusty couch.

                “Ugh, fine, gimme your screaming box of irritation.” Shane huffed out, holding his hand out for the spirit box. Ryan handed it over, wishing him luck as he descended into the darkness of the basement stairwell. A snarky “I don’t need any luck, it’s just a dark room” floated up from the stairs, and Ryan chuckled a bit. He walked over to the couch to wait, grimacing in disdain as the air filled with dust as soon as he sat down. A short coughing fit later, and he was absolutely covered in it. He turned to look at the door as Shane gave the go ahead to shut it, and the wisp slipped out just before it shut.  It quickly zoomed off up the stairs, presumably to the room that they had just been in.

                A few minutes later, the sound of the spirit box turning on echoed up the stairwell, the noise slipping around the edges of the door. The static rang around the room for a while, and Ryan imagined Shane was just waiting it out until he just couldn’t bear the noise any more. He wasn’t a big fan of it either, truth be told, but he’d gotten used to it pretty quickly. A sudden lack of noise caught his attention, and then the tell-tale thuds of Shane climbing back up the stairs. He came over and joined Ryan on the couch, sending up another puff of dust and making both of them sneeze before dropping the spirit box back into his lap. Some of the camera crew when down and retrieved the cameras from the basement, setting them up around the couch so they could film their last shot before the could go back to the hotel for the day. Through a few gaps in the blinds covering the window in front of them, the light of the setting sun was beginning to filter in, highlighting what it touched with a glowing orange.

                “And now comes the ‘fun’ part. We’re gonna be staying the night here, and hopefully will catch some footage of stuff happening. According to the owner, the activity was highest at night time.” Ryan said, directed at the camera in front of him on the go ahead. Shane made a face at what he said, as per usual Shane fashion, and they managed to get a good shot in one take. Shane and Ryan got up to help the crew pack away all the equipment and put it in the back of the rental vehicle. They waved bye as the car drove off down the road before retrieving their sleeping bags from their own rental, lugging them inside into the living room. They had a little bit of time to kill before lights out, and they took that time to get various cameras set up around the room as well as roll out their sleeping bags in the middle of the floor.

                With everything set up, and the sun well past set, Shane settled down into his sleeping bag, slipping his glasses off and folding them neatly next to him. A muffled “g’night Ryan” came from him, and within a few minutes, he was off snoring away. Ryan had played it off like he was gonna stay up a little longer because he couldn’t sleep yet, tapping away on his glowing, bright phone screen as he watched the minutes tick by. When he was sure Shane was dead asleep, he got up again, quietly stuffing a couple bits of clothing into his sleeping bag in an attempt to make it look like he was asleep there instead of where he was going.

                Once he got it to look halfway convincing, even to himself who could see in the dark, he padded off with bare feet back to the basement. He eased the door open carefully, shutting it behind him as he made his way down the stairs. As he went, he let his glamor slip away, and it felt _good_ to just let it go for once. He enjoyed the familiar weight of his horns gracing his skull again. He felt his teeth sharpen into his usual wicked smile and the extra space in his mouth being filled by his long, split tongue. Ryan watched with glee as his claws came through, their lovely almost black maroon color inching up his arm as a gradient into his more human skin tone. The most euphoric feeling by far was letting all of his eyes open; being able to see properly again was a feeling comparable to no other. He leaned into the far corner of the room where he could see the stairs and waited for Shane to join him. As an afterthought, he pulled a shroud of darkness over himself, enough that even those that could see in the dark wouldn’t be able to see anything except for the glimmering of his main two eyes through it.         

                As expected, it didn’t take long for Shane to get the gist. Ryan knew the feeling of his presence after dropping his glamor would eventually wake Shane up. The door at the top of the stairs creaked slightly as it was opened and pulled shut again. He felt it when Shane dropped his own glamor as he walked slowly down the stairs. God, he was absolutely _stunning_ without his glamor up. A sizeable pair of ram-like horns swept back from his hairline, spiraling loosely around his ears before ending in sharp points swept away from his cheeks. Like his own hands, claws decorated the ends of Shane’s fingers, long and delicate, but also sharp and deadly as a knife. They were black as ink, trailing up his arm into dark shades of blue before blending into his skin tone just a little past halfway up his forearms. He could see Shane’s wickedly sharp teeth bared at him, and they easily rivaled his own. Little patches of blue scale-like patterns shimmered in the low light along the edges of his cheeks and connected to patches on either side of his neck. He could hear a tail lashing behind him angrily, and from what he could see of it, it seemed to be quite long and possibly prehensile.

                “Hey, you better back the fuck off.” Shane’s voice was layered many times over, becoming a low pitched, growling version of his human voice. He stayed where he was by the stairs, making no move forwards, but also not relenting any ground either.

“Or what? It’s not like this is your territory, I have every right to be here. You, and your little human on the other hand, are very rudely trespassing.” Where Shane’s voice growled, Ryan’s was silky smooth, a river of sound so enchanting that you could step into it without seeing the danger just under the surface. Ryan decided to posture a little bit for fun, letting the eye shine of the rest of his eyes shine through his shroud. Shane visibly tensed up at the reveal for just a moment before slipping back into that carefully maintained casualty.

                “And I can very rudely rip out your throat, your pick.” Shane shrugged and the action would appear non-threatening to anyone else, but he was very deliberately showing his claws in the process. It was time to end the charade before things went sour.

                “There’s no need for that, _Shane._ ” Ryan flipped from his purely demon voice to his human one just to say Shane’s name. Almost immediately, Shane’s posturing dropped, nothing but pure confusion evident on his face.

                “Ryan?” At his question, Ryan dropped his shroud and stepped out of the corner, where Shane could see him properly. His jaw dropped, his eyes roaming over Ryan without his glamor. What he wasn’t quite expecting, however was for Shane to rush forward at him with his claws aimed directly for his throat. He took a step back, and his back hit the wall. Ah yes, now he remembered why he strongly disliked corners, no matter how dramatic of an effect they could provide. Ryan didn’t have any time to react before Shane was up against him, pinning his lower half to the wall with his own, and a clawed hand around his neck. Those black claws pressed into his skin just a bit, not enough to hurt him but enough to remind him they were there every time he took a breath.

                “When were you going to tell me?” Shane asked quietly. He was close enough that his breath fanned across Ryan’s face, and _god_ , Ryan wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment. He had enough sense to know not to chance it, not when Shane’s hand was still locked tight around his throat.

                “Now. That was the plan, I wanted to catch you in the act.” Ryan replied breathily. At this point, surely, Shane had to know what kind of game he was intending to play here. He could see it in the way Shane was looking at him, no longer with murder in his eyes, but something much more deep and fiery. He also didn’t bind his hands, something he was more than able to do if Ryan’s assumptions about his tail were correct.

                “Well you caught me, now what?” Shane was still playing innocent, even as he shifted slightly so one of his lanky legs was just between Ryan’s own. He released the grip he had on Ryan’s throat, letting him breathe freely for a moment. A single claw tip drug lightly from the neck of Ryan’s t-shirt up his throat, stopping at his chin to tilt it up where Shane could see his face. Ryan shivered slightly at the sensation, he knew from experience that that nail could easily puncture through his throat and flirting with danger had him wanting even more.

                “Now? Well, now we have _fun._ ” Lightning fast, Ryan grabbed Shane’s wrist, flipping spots with him, and he was the one pinning Shane up against the wall. Shane’s tail wound its way around one of Ryan’s thighs, keeping him from moving too far away. Ryan grabbed Shane by one of his horns, hauling him down so he could initiate a positively filthy kiss. As they separated, Ryan bit down lightly on Shane’s bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood but not far from it.

                “I like the sound of that,” Shane panted lightly before flashing him a devious grin. “Almost as much as I like the sound…” Shane ducked his head down into the space between Ryan’s neck and shoulder, slowly letting his long tongue loll out of his mouth and dragging it up the side of Ryan’s neck, pulling a deep rumbling moan out of Ryan “…of you moaning like that.”

                “Fuck you, Shane.” Ryan responded weakly. In a flash, Shane had them back in their original positions again. Shane leaned down, his mouth next to Ryan’s ear as he lowly said “Nah, I quite like it the other way around, baby.” A drop of something hit his bare shoulder, bringing a short wave of pleasure with it that made Ryan full body shiver.

                “Oh, you like that do you?” Before Ryan could properly respond to the question, Shane dropped his mouth to Ryan’s collarbone, sucking a bit of skin into his mouth before breathing out. The sensation was almost immediate, and Ryan squirmed at the feeling of his skin being marked by another demon’s fire, especially Shane’s. He laved his tongue over it after releasing the bit of skin, and Ryan nearly hit the ground. A shimmery spot was left where Shane’s tongue touched him; it wasn’t spit of any kind, but rather a particular type of pleasure inducing venom that was absolutely deadly to humans, but a good time for a demon. Shane slipped his hands under Ryan’s shirt, tracing his claws along the muscles there. Ryan tugged it off quickly and grabbed Shane by one of his horns as he decided to leave more fire marks across the newly exposed skin. Shane’s moan sounded like a roll of thunder when Ryan manhandled him by the horns so that his mouth hovered just above the thick part of his shoulder.

                “ _Bite me damn it.”_ Ryan panted. He wanted, no, _needed_ , to feel the full experience of this. His other hand traced random patterns into Shane’s still clothed shoulder. Even through the fabric, the scrape of his claws caused Shane to shudder.

“As you wish.” Shane pulled his head down, simultaneously causing himself pleasure at Ryan’s hold on his horn and biting down on Ryan’s shoulder. His teeth slid into his skin quite easily, bringing with it a full shot of that venom into Ryan’s veins. The effect happened quickly, impossible warmth spreading from that spot on his shoulder. All at once, it was both too much and not enough.

                “ _Fuuuuuuck.”_ Ryan threw his head back and groaned, his horns grinding against the wall. He’d regret that later but he just could not find it in himself to care at that moment. Every drop of blood that ran through his veins sung for Shane, and he seemed more than happy to oblige. Shane tucked his leg between Ryan’s, the sudden pressure forcing a moan out of Ryan’s slightly open mouth. Ryan’s hands dropped down to the edge of Shane’s shirt, rucking it up slightly as he carefully trailed his claws over the muscles of his lower stomach and hips. Shane glamored his hand before bringing it up to Ryan’s face and tracing his thumb over his lips, careful to avoid his extra eyes. Ryan’s tongue snaked out of his mouth, the split sides dancing along the tip of Shane’s thumb before bringing it into his mouth to properly suck on it. He let his teeth graze it gently, a sharp reminder of what he could do if he really wanted to. He stared at Shane with hooded eyes as he curled his tongue around the digit, and the desire in Shane’s eyes only seemed to get stronger.

                Shane slipped his thumb out of Ryan’s mouth, quickly dropping the glamor on it and _finally_ stripping his shirt off. The same patches of blue scales that decorated his face and neck flowed onto his shoulders and down along the lines of his ribs; the faint edges of more patches peaked out from the waistband of his sweatpants as he threw the shirt behind him. Ryan was on him in a flash, leaving his own fire marks as Shane threaded his hands into Ryan’s hair, tugging at it when his hands flexed at the bursts of pleasure. Ryan moved farther down, laving his tongue across one of Shane’s nipples, causing him to shudder. The hands in his hair moved, pressing him down by his shoulders so he was kneeling on the floor in front of Shane. He hesitated for a moment, cocking his head to the side slightly with a silent question. In response, Ryan reached up and pulled Shane’s sweatpants and boxers down slowly, making sure his claws dragged just hard enough on his skin to leave lines of beading blood in their wake.

                Shane’s own dug into Ryan’s shoulders as Shane hissed at the cold air, his dick now exposed. Slick trails of dark blue were left on Shane’s thighs as it moved around, seeking some source of warmth. Ryan shuffled closer on his knees, his hands wrapped around the backs of Shane’s thighs as he leaned closer. He looked up at Shane through his eyelashes as he opened up his mouth and began to take him in. He could tell when the tip skittered across his teeth, both by the feeling in his own mouth and the sight of Shane’s eyes rolling back into his head. Ryan took it in inch by inch, the slick filling his mouth and beginning to leak out in the corners, staining his skin. He swiped his tongue over it, the resulting squirming causing twin moans to occupy the air of the basement. By the time Ryan’s nose was pressed against Shane, he could feel the tip of it wriggling around the back of his throat. He flexed the muscles of his throat, squeezing it tightly, spurring Shane into action. One of his hands landed back in Ryan’s hair, but didn’t stay for long as it slid up to the space where his horns overlapped each other. Shane got a strong grip on that spot before pulling Ryan’s head back, fully intent upon fucking his throat.

                Ryan let his muscles go lax as Shane took control again, using him as a way to get his own pleasure. The vibrations of Ryan’s moans against his dick caused Shane to throw his head back, a near inhuman cry wrenching out of his throat. He pulled Ryan completely off, hauling him back up to his unsteady feet before attacking his mouth brutally. His tongue slipped into Ryan’s mouth, tasting himself on the blue slick that was still coating it. Shane nipped at Ryan’s bottom lip as he pulled away, drawing blood in the process.

                “We should move this upstairs, baby. I don’t think either of us want to fuck on this concrete floor, do we?” Shane purred out, making Ryan’s knees weak. At Ryan’s nod of agreement, Shane stepped away from him, taking a moment to gather their clothing off of the floor. He motioned to the stairs with his free hand, raising an eyebrow at Ryan who was still leaning against the wall and panting heavily. Ryan swallowed, pushing himself off of the wall and towards the stairs. He felt Shane’s eyes on him as he walked past and began to climb the stairs. He was walking a little weird as his thighs stuck together with his own red slick that was no doubt staining everything. Shane shuffled close behind him, close enough that he could feel his breath fanning against his back. If he wasn’t so focused on not tripping over his own feet and falling, he would’ve been squirming in a major way.

                The top of the stairs brought Shane dropping their clothing at the doorway before turning back to Ryan. Shane hooked his fingers into Ryan’s waistband, unceremoniously removing the rest of his clothing and throwing it into the pile as well. He was on him again in an instant, their tongues dancing together as Shane walked him backwards into the living room. The back of Ryan’s legs hit what he assumed was the edge of the couch, and he dropped down onto it, pulling Shane down on top of him with a quiet whine. The venom was still having an affect on him, and every time his skin came into contact with Shane’s it felt like he was going to die in all of the best ways.

                As Shane kept kissing him, one of his hands moved smoothly down his chest, leaving pink lines as it went farther and farther down. His hand wrapped around Ryan’s dick, and he nearly saw stars as he began to move. Shane backed out of the kiss to tease his teeth against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan looked down, groaning at the sight of his red slick slipping through the gaps in Shane’s fingers as he stroked up and down his length. Shane let go for a second, grabbing Ryan by the hips as he hauled him up to a different position, smearing the red on Ryan’s skin. He was now sitting in Shane’s lap, moans cascading out of his mouth as their dicks twined together. Shane brought his hand down to wrap around both of them, and the sensation was positively _heavenly_. Ryan could feel himself getting shoved closer and closer to the edge with each pass of Shane’s hand, and as much as he was enjoying it, this wasn’t what he wanted to end on.

                “Shaaaaane…” Ryan groaned out as he wrapped his hand around Shane’s, stilling his motions. God, he was throbbing already, and he was sure Shane could feel it.

                “Yes, Ryan?” Shane responded sweetly. It was almost out of place with what they were doing, but that was in typical Shane fashion. Ryan brought him into another bruising kiss before pulling back and breathing out a “fuck me, _please_.” Shane had him back against the couch quickly, pining him down by a loose hand around his throat as he sat between Ryan’s open legs. Shane teasingly ran a claw lightly down the back of Ryan’s thigh, bringing a full body shiver from him.

                “God, Shane, don’t tease, just do it.” Ryan was way past the limit of having patience for teasing right then. Thankfully, Shane acquiesced to his request. Shane glamored the claws on his other hand away, and drug his fingers through the slick on Ryan’s stomach. He moved his hand down, circling Ryan’s hole before dipping the tip of his pointer finger into the ring of muscle. Ryan’s whimpering echoed through the (near) empty house as he inched it farther in.

                “You don’t have to be that gentle, I can take it.” Ryan wheezed out between moans. Two more fingers joined the first in quick succession, leaving Ryan panting and arching his back off of the couch. Shane hooked his fingers inside Ryan, finding the spot that made Ryan absolutely lose it. All of his eyes fluttered shut as Shane thrusted his fingers into it again and again, the sensation almost too much but deliciously perfect. After a few minutes, Shane removed his fingers, leaving Ryan feeling empty but not for long.

                The tip of Shane’s dick began to squirm in once he brought his hips close enough. He was bigger than his fingers by a fair amount, but Ryan was determined to take every inch. He moaned as it filled him and throbbed rhythmically against his insides. The hand around his throat tightened as Shane pushed in, reminding him of his presence. Shane’s tail wound around his wrists, keeping them pinned up above his head as Shane began to move. The slap of skin on skin joined the cacophony of sounds that the pair was making. Distantly, Ryan thought about how lucky they were that there wasn’t anybody else living close by, but a sudden hard thrust of Shane’s hips brought him back to reality.

                He was getting incredibly close, and from the erratic pace that Shane had taken on, he was too. Whimpers and moans poured from his mouth, his breathing slightly labored from the hand around his neck. A particularly hard thrust had Shane’s dick hitting that spot again dead on, and Ryan was plunging over the cliff. The muscles in his legs stiffened as he arched his back, red slick dripping everywhere as he came. Shane followed in short succession, sticky blue flooding into Ryan as Shane thrusted through his orgasm. He moved his hand from Ryan’s neck to next to his head so he could hover shakily over Ryan as they both came down from their highs, pressing kisses across his face and carefully avoiding his eyes. His tail slowly unwound from Ryan’s wrists, letting him bring his hands up to hook behind Shane’s shoulders.

                After a few moments, Ryan gently pushed him off of him, grimacing as he sat up as slick began to flow out of him. Shane got up and grabbed one of their shirts from the pile by the basement door, coming back over to help Ryan clean up. He ran the cloth across Ryan’s skin almost reverently, leaving trails of kisses where he could, especially over the claw and teeth marks that now littered Ryan’s chest. A tired sigh trickled out of Ryan’s mouth once Shane was finished. The now stained shirt was thrown back with the rest as Shane laid back down with Ryan, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him to lay on his chest. Some of his eyes shut as he relaxed down against Shane, listening to his heartbeat thudding in his chest, but the ones that were open were able to catch the soft smile that graced Shane’s features.

                “You’re a sappy dork.” Ryan mumbled, well on his way to falling asleep. Their fun with each other had lasted a while, and he could feel exhaustion creeping its way into his bones.

                “Only for you, Ry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> If you wanna send me a prompt, tag me in something, or yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [ here! ](https://skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee
> 
> (Also shout out to the writing server for ideas and motivation <3)


End file.
